kailiaukislandfandomcom-20200214-history
KIMWITU/INLANDER SPEECH GLOSSARY
Kimwitu/Inlander Speech Glossary *'A' *'A Mwitu/ Wild.' *'Aibu/ Disgrace or dishonor.' *'Aisee, jambo/ Hello, greetings.' *'Alisa/ Dance Pit.' *'Aminifu/ Faithful.' *'Asante/ Thank you.' *'Askari/ Soldier, guard or police.' *'Ayari/ Scoundrel, rascal or swindler.' *'B' *'Bandari/ Port.' *'Bahari/ Ocean, sea, Thassa.' *'Bahati/ Luck.' *'Bee/ Used by slaves for yes.' *'Bila/ Without.' *'Bwawa/ Swamp.' *'C' *'Chanzo/ Root.' *'Chapa/ Brand.' *'Charaza/ Dance.' *'D' *'Dada/ Sister.' *'Dhahabu,fedha/ Gold, coin, currency or silver.' *'Dodo/ Breast.' *'E' *'Eeh/ Yes.' *'Enda/ Go.' *''F'' *'Filimbi/ Flute or whistle.' *'Firidi Chanua/ Fragrant Flower.' *'Forsadi/ Mulberry; the mulberry is grayish to dark purple, sweet. Can be made into wine.' *'Fumbi/ Brook, stream.' *''G'' *'Gebali/ Mountain, cliff, crag.' *'Ghuba/ Bay, gulf, inlet, cove.' *'Gudi/ Dock.' *''H'' *'Haba/ Lil Bit.' *'Habibu/ Beloved. ' *'Hariri/ Silk.' *'Hasidi/ Enemy.' *'Hasha!/ No way!' *'Hatari/ Danger.' *'Hebu/ Come.' *'Hindi/ Corn.' *'Hodari/ Brave, strong, powerful, skillful, capable, clever, smart, diligent, energetic, firm, prudent and stable.' *'Hodi/ May I come in?' *'Hori/ Creek.' *'Huruma/ Compassion, pity or mercy. ' *''J'' *'Jabali/ Mountain range.' *'Jambia/ Dagger with a broad curved blade.' *'Jambo, with sijambo/ Hello,Greetings.' *'Jahabu/ Stay.' *'Jimbi/ Taro Root.' *''K'' *'Kaba/ Collar.' *'Kahawa/ Black wine, coffee.' *'Kamba/ Rope, cord, string or twine.' *'Karibu/ Welcome.' *'Kibwebwe/ Loincloth, female.' *'Kigundo/ Person whose buttocks sticks out more than usual.' *'Kijakazi/ Slave girl, kajira.' *'Kilima/ Hill.' *'Kimwitu/ Jungle Dweller.' *'Kinamasi/ Marsh.' *'Kipofu/ Blind person.' *'Kisimi/ Clitoris.' *'Kishamba/ Villager.' *'Kisu Chapa Unga/ Knife brand powder.' *'Kisu/ Knife.' *'Kitwana/ Slave boy, kajirus.' *'Kuma/ Vagina.' *'Kwa heri/ Goodbye.' *'Kizimba/ Cage.' *''L'' *'La/ No.' *''M'' *'Madodo/ Breasts.' *'Mamba/ Crocodile.' *'Mamwana/ Mistress.' *'Manii/ Semen.' *'Mapaja/ Thighs or lap.' *'Mapwa/ Beach, coast, shore.' *'Marashi/ Perfume.' *'Mata/ Bow and arrow set.' *'Matako/ Buttocks.' *'Matiti/ Nipples or breasts. ' *'Maulana/ Master.' *'Mayugwa/ Taro Leaves.' *'Mdomo/ Lip.' *'Mfalme/ Ubar, High Cheiftain, Ruler, King.' *'Mfeleji/ Canal.' *'Mforsadi/ Mulberry Tree.' *'Mfungwa/ Captive.' *'Midomo/ Lips.' *'Mjeledi/ Whip.' *'Mjoli/ Fellow slave, chain sister/brother.' *'Mkufu/ Necklace.' *'Mkuki/ Spear.' *'Msaliti/ Traitor or slanderer.' *'Msanifu/ Writer.' *'Mshale/ Arrow.' *'Mshindo/ Orgasm, outcry.' *'Mshusho/ Orgasm, ejaculation.' *'Mto/ River.' *'Mtumwa/ Slave.' *'Mwanzo/ First.' *'Mwitu/ Jungle, forest.' *'Myugwa/ Taro.' *'Mzungu/ Stranger, Outlander.' *''N'' *'Nakupenda/ I like,love you.' *'Ngalawa/ Outrigger canoe.' *'Ngao/ Shield or facade.' *'Ngoma/ Dance, music or drum.' *'Ngono/ Sexual intercourse with a mate.' *'Nguo/ Loincloth, male.' *'Njoro/ Fishing Spear.' *'Nyoka/ Snake or worm.' *'Nyuki/ Honey bee.' *'Nyumba Johari/ Home Stone.' *''P'' *'Paja/ Thigh.' *'Paka/ Cat.' *'Panga/ Machete or long knife.' *'Pango/ Cave, lair.' *'Pigano/ Fight, battle.' *''R'' *'Rafiki/ Friend.' *'Ramani/ Map.' *''S'' *'Sagai/ Short Spear.' *'Selaha/ Weapon.' *'Shimo/ Mine.' *'Shoka/ Axe.' *'Sime/ Short sword.' *''T'' *'Tangawizi/ Ginger.' *'Tende/ Date, (fruit of the date palm).' *'Titi/ Nipple or breast.' *'Tumbuu/ Chain.' *''U'' *'Ua/ Flower, blossom or hedge.' *'Uchafu/ Dirtiness, nastiness or indecency.' *'Uchango/ Penis.' *'Ugoni/ Rape, adultry.' *'Ugundi/ Coconut leaf powder, for treating sores'. *'Ujengaji/ Erection.' *'Uki/ Honey.' *'Ulafi/ Greediness or gluttony.' *'Ulimi/ Tongue.' *'Upinde/ Bow.' *'Usiku/ Night.' *'Usiku Bawa/ Night Wing.' *'Ushanga/ Bead.' *'Ushindi/ Victory, triumph, success or conquest.' *'Utajiri/ Wealth or property.' *'Utukufu/ Glory, honor, esteem, fame, majesty, eminence and grandeur.' *'Utumwa/ Slavery.' *'V' *'Vijakazi/ Kajirae, slavegirls.' *'Vishamba/ Villagers.' *'Vita/ War.' *'Z' *'Ziwa/ Lake.'